<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>paint me blue by jael8423</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853815">paint me blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jael8423/pseuds/jael8423'>jael8423</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Ben Hanscom &amp; Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Richie Tozier, Jealousy, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Lowercase, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Stanley Uris Attempts Suicide, Stanley Uris-centric, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Losers Club (IT), best friends to ennemies to lovers, side reddie, side stanlon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jael8423/pseuds/jael8423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BLUE<br/>adjective<br/>1. (of a color) intermediate between green and violet, as of the sky or sea on a sunny day. </p><p>2. INFORMAL (of a person or mood) melancholy, sad, or depressed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>richard tozier and stanley uris were two sides of a coin. nothing about them was similar, from their wardrobe to their humour.<br/>
stan was poor, richie was “comfortable”.<br/>
stan was reserved and quiet, richie was loud and outgoing.<br/>
stan saw the glass half empty, richie saw it half full.<br/>
stan kept secrets, richie had sides.<br/>
stan was the night, richie was the day.<br/>
like i said, two sides of a coin. maybe too opposite. their puzzle pieces matched too perfectly.<br/>
was this a good thing?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapitre un</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this story is set in the summer of ‘93, derry, maine. ask anybody, and they might say it was yet another boring summer, or that might say it was okay. </p><p>but for a group of teenagers calling themselves the Losers Club, this was one, if not the most eventful summer of their lives.</p><p>but let’s start at the beginning. the school bell had just rung, and every student was running out of their classroom, down the hall, into the excruciating heat of june. stanley uris walked out of french, last period of the year, and met his best friend, richie tozier, who came out of science with bill denbrough and eddie kasapbrak. together, they went outside to wait for their other friends, ben hanscom and bev marsh, who were in gym class. </p><p>“finally free of school!” richie said triumphantly, while emptying the content of his bag in the dumpster with everyone else, just like they did every year. “no more noisy teachers, no more annoying homeworks-”</p><p>“but we do have homeworks again,” eddie reminded him, closing his backpack and shifting it on his left shoulder. </p><p>“i said no more annoying homeworks eds dearest, don’t burst my bubble i love you.” </p><p>stan snorted while eddie grinned and gave richie the middle finger. they all started walking towards the bike rack.</p><p>“not my name, not your dearest.”</p><p>“meh you say tomato i say to-mah-to!”</p><p>“what the fuck that is so irrelevant?”</p><p>“gays,” bev interrupted, earning a laugh from ben, “less talking and more moving!”</p><p>“whatever you say, miss scarlett,” richie grinned and ruffled eddie’s hair before getting on his bike and pedaling away before eddie could get his revenge. the losers all followed him, bill getting in front of him and screaming at the top of his lungs, </p><p>“HI-YO, SILVER, AWAY!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>